hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kortopi
|kana = コルトピ |rōmaji = Korutopi |name = Kortopi |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Shinya Hamazoe (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Teal Blue |eyes = Blue |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Conjuration |abilities = Gallery Fake: Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand |Abilities = Gallery Fake: Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand |image gallery = yes}} Kortopi '(コルトピ, ''Korutopi) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter Manga Chapter 2 - The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A. He is the weakest member in the Troupe when it comes to physical strength. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Kortopi has the most bizarre appearance among the Troupe members. Being exceptionally short in stature (it is uncertain whether or not he is a child), he also has a thick and messy mane of blue/grey hair covering his entire head, obscuring everything except for an occasional glimpse of his left eyeball. He wears a blue dress, a pair of light blue pants beneath it and a pair of black shoes. Background Very little is known about Kortopi, or when he joined the Phantom Troupe. It seems that he too participated in the Kurta Clan massacre Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104. Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Kortopi appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 In the evening of September 1st, he, Chrollo Lucilfer, Phinks, Bonolenov, Pakunoda and Hisoka stay in their hideout while the other 7 members sneak in the Cemetery Building where the auction is being held and kill all the mafiosi and the guests there Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73, only to find an empty vault because the items were already relocated to somewhere else just a few hours before their arrival Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74. Kortopi is next seen using his Nen ability to fool the Mafia with fake corpses of five members of the troupe Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101, taking the real items and selling their copies in the rescheduled underground auction held on the 10th floor of the building Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100. After that, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victory. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Greed Island arc Kortopi and other members of the Phantom Troupe enter Greed Island to search for the Nen Exorcist and successfully locate Abengane and ask Hisoka to persuade him to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain from around Chrollo's heart. Abilities & Powers Very little is known about Kortopi's combat abilities but in terms of raw physical power, he is the weakest in the Troupe. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 However, being a member of the Phantom Troupe, he should possess at least physical strength above normal people. Plus, since only strong individuals can join the Troupe it is likely he has at the very least decent combat abilities. In fact, he was willing to engage in combat with Phinks and Feitan, a testament to his strength. Furthermore, the possibility that he had taken part in the massacre of the Kurta Clan and the fact that he was put in charge of holding Killua still while Nobunaga was on the phone are hints of his capabilities. '''High speed: It has been seen that Kortopi is as fast as any of the other members when pursuing the Chain User. Enhanced agility: Kortopi can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Nen Kortopi is a Conjurer type. His abilities so far suggest that he is not involved in combat at all, but rather theft, sabotage and foraging. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Although this is not known, he could be as capable as any member on the Phantom Troupe as they all are really strong and experts in assassination. He holds an immense amount of Nen, since he stated that he would make more than fifty copies of the palace he was inside with the rest of the Phantom Troupe if Chrollo had just asked him toHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108. Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Colhtophy". *He has the same voice actress as Ponzu, Anita, and Zushi in the 1999 anime adaptation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters